In the field of scalable compute resources, network connectivity between nodes, blades, or frames of adjacent network modules may represent a primary communication path for sharing data between those nodes. The data may represent inputs to a compute process (e.g., data or applications), outputs of compute resources (e.g., compute results), communications to coordinate distributed processes, and other types of data. In some architectures, adjacent nodes of network modules within a blade server, cluster, or frame may be expected to be directly connected to each other using a control network to exchange coordination information amongst the set of devices working, together. This control network, sometimes referred to as a management network, may be isolated from regular data traffic on an application network, sometimes referred to as a customer network, using a separate physical local area network (LAN) or logical network (e.g., virtual local area network ULAN).
In some systems, there may be more than one control network. Each control network may communicate across different physical media using an independent network interface card (NIC) port or may share a physical media using logical segregation. Different topology networks may be used, e.g., ring networks, star networks, point-to-point, etc. Control signals may use a LAN, VLAN, control area network (CAN), or other type of network. Additionally, some scalable compute resources may maintain a single active uplink from the group of resources and have multiple backup uplinks. For example, a single uplink to a customer network may be used to provide an application data communication path. In some customer environments, segregation of application data and the management network data that is used to monitor, configure, and control devices is desirable for a variety of reasons including performance, reliability, and security.